banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Godclaw Mystery
Spells Revelations Boon of the Master Crafter (Sp) You can spend 1 minute meditating on and communing with a masterwork object of any type. At the end of this time, you can speak with that item. This functions as per stone tell, except that it works with masterwork goods, and the item cannot tell you what it covers or conceals if that question is not applicable to it. You can speak with items in this way for a number of minutes equal to your oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. Boon of Terror (Sp) Whenever a creature fails a saving throw and takes damage from one of your spells, it is shaken for a number of rounds equal to the spell’s level. Spells that do not allow saves do not cause creatures to become shaken. This does not stack with other fear effects. Armored Mind (Su) While you are wearing armor, you gain a +2 bonus on Will saving throws to resist mind-affecting effects. Once per day at 7th level, you can reroll a Will saving throw against a mind-affecting effect and choose the more favorable result. At 11th level, the bonus on Will saving throws increases to +4. Might of the Godclaw (Su) You gain Deific Obedience as a bonus feat, even if you don’t meet its prerequisites. When you gain the feat, choose one deity; you can perform that deity’s daily obedience to gain its benefits. Whenever you would gain one of your deity’s boons, you can instead gain the benefits of another deity’s obedience. You can choose to gain the benefits of a maximum of four deities’ obediences if you choose to forgo all three of your god’s boons. You never need to spend more than 1 hour per day to perform your obedience. You must be at least 3rd level to select this revelation. Instant Armor (Su) Choose one type of heavy armor. You gain proficiency in that armor. At 3rd level, twice per day as an immediate action, you can instantly don or remove a suit of your chosen armor that you touch, causing it to teleport onto or off of your body. At 11th level, you can spend 1 minute placing a suit of your chosen armor into an extradimensional space. You can use this ability to immediately don or remove that armor, calling it from or removing it to that extradimensional space. While in the extradimensional space, the armor regains 1 hit point per hour when damaged. Boon of Bravery (Su) As a move action, you can call upon your deities to grant you courage. You gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and Will saving throws against fear effects for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma bonus. At 7th level, this bonus increases to +2, and at 14th level this bonus increases to +3. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level, and every 5 levels thereafter. Iron Order (Sp) Once per day, you can issue an order as per suggestion. Any creature of chaotic alignment has difficulty defying your command, taking a –4 penalty on its saving throw to resist it. At 15th level, your command function as per mass suggestion. If you are wearing armor, your command’s target takes an additional –2 penalty on its saving throw to resist the order (regardless of the target’s alignment; this stacks with the penalty chaotic creatures take). You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Boon of the Guide (Su) Once per day as an immediate action, whenever you fail a saving throw that causes you to become blinded, deafened, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, or stunned, you can attempt that saving throw again with a +4 insight bonus on the roll. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. At 7th and 15th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Resiliency (Ex) Once per day, when you are brought below 0 hit points but not killed, you can act is if you are disabled for 1 round. At the end of your next turn, unless you are brought to above 0 hit points, you immediately fall unconscious and begin dying. At 7th level, you gain Diehard as a bonus feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisite. At 15th level, three times per day, if you are disabled and take a standard action (or any otherwise strenuous action), you avoid taking 1 point of damage if you succeed at a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Boon of the Defender (Su) As a standard action, you can form a shield around you that blocks incoming attacks for a number of minutes equal to 1/2 your oracle level (minimum 1). The shield grants a +4 deflection bonus to your Armor Class. At 7th level, and again at 11th level and 15th level, this bonus increases by +1. At 19th level, the shield also grants you DR 2/chaos. The shield’s duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. Final Revelation Iron Hand of the Godclaw (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you can cast detect chaos, detect law, and discern lies at will as spell-like abilities, using your oraclelevel as your caster level. You no longer take armor check penalties for wearing armor, and your armor’s maximum Dexterity bonus increases by 5. Once per day, you can cast crushing hand as a spell-like ability without requiring a focus component, treating your oracle level as your caster level. This hand manifests as a massive, spiked gauntlet. Category:Needs to be Edited Category:Oracle Mysteries